Persistence
by Sorrowfulchild
Summary: Ichigo thought life couldn't get any harder for her after her fight with kariya , and her hollow reaking havoc on her subconcious . But it seems someone just doesn't want such an interesting girl to be left alone . Aizen is back and this time he has one thing on his mind Ichigo Kurosaki and her abilities . FemIchigo . no pairing decided so far . Rated M for angst and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docume

**Hey all my names sorrowfullchild and I'm sort of new here. And this is my first story so please be nice kay? And reviews and some nice criticism would be nice to see too. It helps inspire me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach at all but if I did….well if I did it would be awesome!**

(PPS just so you know Ichigo is a female in this story I write about him being a male all the time but just this once I thought it would be cool if he was a strong heroine)

Ichigo was tense. She felt a lot more pressure in the sky lately, as something horribly wrong were about to happen. She had no idea how right she was when it had happened. That day it was as normal as any other. She walked to school by herself, got onto school grounds and was greeted by Orihime, and Chad and even the ever reluctant Uryu. As soon as they reached her they could tell she was on guard. That something was bothering her, but that she didn't want to talk about it.

Orihime was starting to get worried. She had asked Ichigo if she was alright ten times today. And each time she was greeted with "I'm fine "or an "I'm just sleepy ". She though each time she had asked ichigo. But each of them could clearly see it was forced. And that was when Uryu had started to get as worried as Orihime Chad was concerned she wasn't feeling well, considering the even slightly tanned Ichigo was now paler than usual.

Finally getting enough of everyone hassling her, including her homeroom teacher who had begun asking questions as well. Had finally asked if she could go to the bathroom, to escape the epidemic rising.

Water splashed onto tile as ichigo raised her hands to her face, quietly and gently letting the liquid cool her off. She had had enough of the questions arising. People were beginning to annoy her, even more so than when Rukia talked about that damn Chappy the rabbit.

"Ahhh so tired." she mused aloud.

She looked down at the sink watching the water pour out of it noisily .she shook her head as if to stop herself from looking at something interesting. She lifted her head to look at her reflection for just a split second. Eyes widened, as Ichigo looked into gold filled eyes as the mimicked her actions.

"impossible." She shakily said. Gold irises reflected back at her. Gold no that was the color of her Hollow's eyes not hers. Slowly ever so slowly she backed away from the mirror. Eyes screwed shut firmly, she hoped that it was her mind playing tricks on her .slowly she opened her eyes hoping what she had seen was just an illusion her tired mind had made her see. Looking into the mirror Ichigo let out a breathe she hadn't known she'd been holding. Warm brown eyes stared back at her .Though ichigo was convinced she hadn't seen the last of those hauntingly beautiful gold eyes.

Ichigo calmly left the bathroom, returning to her home room were Tatsuki bombarded her with questions. And where Chizuru and keigo started they daily hit-on-ichigo session. Man what a day she thought.

Once again ichigo felt the tension rise as she looked out the window to look around at the baby blue sky. Ichigo kept studying it intently when something managed to catch her eye. It looked like a person standing their. Starring straight at her. She blinked and the person was gone.

"Man I really need some sleep." Ichigo murmured out loud.

"Well then Kurosaki-san you should go to the infirmary instead of daydreaming in my class, then shouldn't you? "ichigo cringed at the sarcastic voice of her homeroom teacher.

"ahaha yes , sorry it won't happen again I promise " Ichigo said flustered .

" Good I look forward to a ichigo that dosen't daydream in my class." Misato-sensei said snidely .

Yes I bet you do along with the other teens in the room thought silently.

The bell rang throughout the school; Ichigo thanked the marvelous bell for ending her boring lecture in English class. As she walked with Orihime out to the courtyard the stopped to wait for Chad and Uryu so they could begin to walk back to their houses. First the dropped of Orihime, then Uryu, And finally Chad insisted he walk Ichigo home instead of him leaving Ichigo to walk home alone.

Ichigo opened her door to her room quietly; wanting nothing more than too get rid of the feeling she had been having all day. She sat on her bed, once again gazing outside looking at the sun now setting. She had the feeling it was would be one of the last sunsets she'd be seeing in a while .Closing her eyes she breathed slowly calming all doubt in and worry in her fast paced heart.

Whatever was eating at her guard that she had carefully set up for these uneasy feelings was clearly there for a reason. Wearily she thought it had something to do with seeing Hichigo's eyes in the mirror at school. No, she told herself sternly that was just an illusion. Ichigo opened her eyes, lowering herself to her bed. She lay their looking at her ceiling memorizing the cracks and paint chipped spots for what seemed like hours. Finally she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to consume her.

**Well that ends of this chapter. Should this just be a One-shot or should it be a Story? I have other chapters written but I'm just wondering if it was good or not? Reviews pretty please? **

nt here...


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

**Persistence Chapter: 2 **

**I'm back chapter two sorry for the delay. **

**I had sectionals for soccer this end, along with a tennis tournament .But now I have some time to write another chapter for Persistence, so here it is enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach…though I wish I did…..**

Regular talking, _thoughts unspoken._

"Ichigo."

_Who is calling me?_

"Ichigo."

_That voice, I know it. Who, who is it. _

"I chigo, you must wake up."

_…..Zangetsu, you are ….why is you calling me Zangetsu?_

"…..You are in trouble Ichigo, be careful .Soon you will meet…"

_What? Zangetsu?! I can't hear you, Zangetsu answer me!_

Ichigo gasped and sat up straight in her bed. She was drenched in sweat, Zangetsu warned had warned her of something. But she wasn't able to hear all of the warning.

Ichigo sighed; Zangetsu had only confirmed her warning signs. Something was indeed about to occur. A was only the beginning.

*******************(TIME SKIP, TO MORNING)**********************

Ichigo headed to her classroom hoping she wouldn't be bomareded with questions about her strange behavior. But Ichigo knew better than to get her hopes when Ichigo reached the door of her homeroom, only small whispers could be heard .

************************(And finally to introduce some new characters)***********************

Aizen waited for Ulquiorria to return , he'd sent him to Katakura town . Aizen's intrest had grown in a certain shinigami , a certain red haired beauty . Ichigo Kurosaki , she was truly a mystery . But as of late he'd had spys watch her progress during her fights in Soul Society.

From what Aizen had recently heard Ichigo had had a break down . In her fight with the bount leader , Ichigo had froze on the battlefield for a moment. But what had peaked Aizen's intrest was that when the girl had looked up her brown eyes were supposedly gold.

That information had shocked Aizen. Aizen already knew of her hollow half, but from their last confrontation she appeared to have control of it. Though Aizen wasn't sure if his informant was telling the truth or not . He had sent Ulquiorria to watch her , even going as far to enroll him to school with hoped Ulquiorria would be able to tell him what he wanted to know .

Aizen sighed ,lately all his thoughts had been of one girl. But then again Aizen also found some more interesting information about the girl She was connected to the hogyokou. During the time in which Aizen had stripped the orb from Rukia Kuchiki and faced off with Ichigo something odd occurred .

When Aizen had cut Ichigo he'd originally intened to end her life. But when Aizen cut her side his sword had been almost jerked out of his hands by an immense pressure. When thought of what is was , Aizen's eyes had caught the hogyokou glowing when near Kurosaki. It was then AIzen let his blade arstray from its target.

Aizen found it odd that the hogyokou would react around Ichigo Kurosaki, but did not question what it meant.

The hogyokou wanted to be near Ichigo, it wanted to be around her. And Aizen was going to do just that , Ichigo Kurosaki was coming to see him soon after Ulquiorria had done his job that is.

************************(To Ichigo )****************************

Ichigo walked into the classroom , at first no one seemed to notice her. That is until a strange boy turned her way.

The said guy was average looking black shoulder length hair ; medium build; and piercing green eyes . But what struck Ichigo the most was the way he looked at her. The look was one of absolute curiosity , from what Ichigo could tell the guy was taking in every detail of her.

His eye made Ichigo feel exposed , as if she couldn't hide anything from those snapped out of her daze as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ichigo craned her head to see who it was, she quickly let a sigh out seeing it was only Chad .

"You okay , Ichigo?"Chads deep voice gently asked.

Ichigo was at a loss for words for the moment , so instead she did the next best thing . She shook her head yes.

Ichigo knew she couldn't fool Chad though , but the gentle giant spoke nothing at her quiet gesture. Instead Chad nodded in acknowledgement , and looked towards the new kid in the room .

Ichigo followed his gaze and looked back at the new kid. He was still looking at her . And that's when Ichigo noticed more stares , she glanced around and saw everyone watching the silent exchange . Ichigo sighed and thought it best if the situation ended quickly . She quickly made a path and headed for her seat by the window. Ichigo took notice of how the new kids eye's followed her everywhere.

_What a weirdo._She thought , Ichigo let her gaze wonder outside looking at the sky once again. Everything seemed normal ,but Ichigo kknew that what happened in Katakura Town was far from normal.

***************( Ulquiorria's POV)*********************************

Ulquiorria observed Ichigo Kurosaki quietly . The girl seemed to be fine , no gold eyes only a dark golden-brown shade .

Ulquiorria didn't understand though , why had Lord Aizen choosen him to watch such trash. The girl was always dazed out as if she were having dreams in her wake.

_Dreams in her wake….Ulquiorria thought about what he had said _ . Did Kurosaki know something or rather did she know of what was to come?

**Ok, Ok I know it was short but right now I'm super tired and I still have to update more stories . **

**So please leave me a review and tell me what you think ok ?**


	3. Chapter 3 out of luck

**A/N : ... Hi guys ... So I know it's been a while since my last update but unfortunately I got really sick with pneumonia and have been busy with recovering making up school work , updating stories helping write my joint story and so on... But while I know none of it is an excuse please forgive me this once !**  
**I meant to update this a while ago , but never got around to it. I sincerely apologize , I meant to have fast updates for this story seeing as I've already written it down in an entire notebook.**  
**But anyway I thank you all for reviews and favorites and follows they really motivate me ! So here for you all is a new chapter of Persistence.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own bleach .**

Ichigo gazed outside the window with no real intresting with what was out she had recently been growing an infest in the sky. For some reason the sky just looked unusual to her.

The color was the same the clouds as well, but the only issue was that she had seen no birds fly in the sky for the past couple of days.

To any normal person that might not have seemed unusual but to her it meant something was lingering in or near the sky gateway.

Something that was an obvious threat . Speaking of threats , the new transfer student was filled with a malicious aura that swept throughout the entire room.

She turned her head to look at the desk he was sitting at. She could feel that his gaze was always on her, his striking dead vibrant green eyes boring into the back of her skull.

It made her feel violated , not in a sexual way. But in a way that you could tell he was analyzing her every move. He practically followed her everywhere.

Even going as far as to tell her that she should stop her stupid antics of trying to escape him ! That total ass , he thought he was so smart . She had have a mind to whoop his ass in front of everyone .

But he wasn't the only one annoying her , Hichigo her hollow was starting to piss her off. he was constantly trying to change her eye color. Or give her headaches with his stupid laughter .

He was trying to breakdown her defenses , and right now as much as she hated to admit it he was winning.

She could only hope that he hadn't grown aware of it . Or else she would be in big trouble . She couldn't hold off the madness for long or else she'd be consumed by it .

She sighed her life couldn't get any worse. She glanced at the clock in the front of the classroom and patiently waited for it too buzz.

DING DING DING !

She grinned triumphantly at the clock before reaching her hand out to grab her things . But was stopped by a pale hand .

She looked up to see her stalker holding her bag , looking at her with a blank expression. But she knew better , beneath that mask was someone pending information without missing a single detail.

It made her shiver at the very thought of being observed so much. Just who exactly was this kid ?

Luckily she was saved Chad seemed to have noticed her distress and had come to rescue her.

" Ichigo , are you okay ? Excuse me , I'll take her bags . " he said to Ulquiorria ,leaving no room for discussion as he grabbed both her and her bags before leaving the room.

Chad ushered her outside before pulling her out of front gates fast and onto the sidewalk making a break for her house.

She'd never seen Chad so rushed , the guy was naturally laid-back . It made Ichigo tense , Chad had felt it too the transfer students strange pressure.

And then it hit her , the kid had pressure . Spiritual pressure , and an intense pressure that was as over whelming as some soul reapers had .

" Chad , so you felt it too ?! That guy , who is he ? " she panted out as the ran.

Chad was silent he didn't answer , which mean't he didn't know either. Soon they stopped as soon as they reached her house.

Chad let go of her arm as he caught his breathe. Ichi planted her hands on her knees and took deep breathes , so she hadn't run this much since Tatsuki had her sign up for the track team in her freshman year of high school.

After she had caught her breathe she looked up to Chad who stared behind her. She froze at the familiar pressure that swept all around her . She turned at gasped the sight , standing behind her was none other than Gin Ichimaru.

Just as soon as she saw him he saw her too. He turned and smiled at her , grinning his fox sly grin.

" Ichi-chan ,s'been a while since I las' saw ya ! " Gin said slyly .

She cringed beneath his words held a message , what it meant she was sure it was no good. she decided that it was best too say something than to stay quiet and look scared .

" Gin Ichimaru , what the hell are you doing here ! " she practically yelled out.

" Hehe arn' ya glad ta see me Ichi-chan ?! " Gin said completely ignoring her previous question. Gin now had on a sinister smirk.

Ichigo flinched , since her last encounter with him she couldn't help but feel uneasy . It wasn't his spiritual pressure so much as his very own presence that scared her.

His smiles held secret meanings. His eyes were nothing but littles jewels or shards of ice. The way he talk in a happy-go-lucky tone , but hide malice beneath it was enough to make a grown man shit his pants.

And it was enough to make her flinch and want to back away. But at the same time something awoke in her , calling out to kill without mercy !

She winced as a large headache came on , her hollow sensed Gin's presence . And he ached to fight the man . Today was definently not her day.

Her prediction came true , horrible things were about too arise.

" Ichi-chan ya don' loo' so goo' , yur eyes are gol' ! They' r pretty Ichi-chan , loo's like yur hollow wan's ta play ! " he said icily.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the announcement , how did he know of her hollow. No else had known until two months ago . So how did he find out !?

She turned to Chad who looked just as shocked as she did. they were in trouble, and even Ichigo wasn't sure they would be okay this time. They were up against a powerful man one who escaped the reins of soul society , and joined ranks with Aizen Souske .

Ichigo prayed today she might get lucky and woop his ass , but then again her dreams were starting to become reality . So they're may be no choice other than too fight . She'd only hoped someone would come and rescue her today .

**-end of this chapter ! Hope you like it , I'm sorry it took so long . I tried to make this a long chapter too , and not so boring . My apologizes if it did bore you though. **  
**Well until next time my lovely readers , please remember to comment or review ! ;)**  
** -Sorrowfulchild **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : My sincerest apologies , this year has not been going well for me. I've had much stress and issues to deal with as of late. And many personal issues . Recently , my computer I'd gotten two years ago decided to poop out on me . And as a result ate through my ENTIRE hard drive ,and through all my school documents and story chapters that I wlote for you guys. So now ,along with several papers I'll be taking my time in posting chapters . Once again my sincerest apologies .**

**Not to mention I had major writers block , but now it's back. Ive also recently got back into the Bleach manga again . ( now that it's in it's final arc! ) and I must say I do like it .**

**But then again I'm sorta disappointed . Ichigo is apparently ( SPOILER ALERT PEOPLE ) a Quincy . WTF is that all about ?! Is he gonna be like Chad and Orihime next ? Geeez , man oh man I certainly wasn't expecting that . But I am excited to see what happens next , after I heard Juhabach call Ichigo his son born in darkness I got totally excited . And that he'll come back to get him whoooohoooo finally something caught my intrest. ;)**

**But when they introduced the famous squad zero I was ... In shock . Totally not what I was expecting , and I cant wait to see what they want from Ichi ; and what Urahara has to say as well from that place.**

**Anyway enough of my rants , on with the chapter . I know it's short , but I'm also short on time with my writing because of schoolwork . But please bear with it for a while ! **

**Diclaimer : I don't own Bleach. **

**-(Ichigo)-**

Ichigo looked around her , she was so screwed. But she had to stay calm , this was no room to panic or to be afraid .

But she also knew first things first , Chad was in danger . That and she needed help .

But in order to get help she first had to get away from here. And that wasn't going to be easy by the looks of it .

She looked around her as she tried to pinpoint a weak spot to escape from. But never fully took her eyes off of Aizen and Gin.

Sweat rolled in small beads off her forehead , she concentrated hard. There was no room for her to escape , without force that is.

Slowly she stepped towards Chad making sure her movements were calculated.

" ichigo ? " Chad asked confusedly .

Ichigo didn't respond and instead reached for his hand. Taking it inside her small one , she gently retreated behind him . Surprising everyone around them .

She then jumped up on Chad's back and clung to him. Her sword in one hand and her other grin ping his shoulder .

Then suddenly she released her reitsu ,and let it engulf her and Chad .

She knew it wouldn't even scratch Aizen , but this would give her a couple of seconds to make a break for it with Chad .

And so she did shunpoing as fast as her legs could take her . But then she stopped dropping Chad off a couple of blocks near Urahara's shop, before continuing to run again .

She looked behind her , no one was in sight . But she knew better than that , Aizen was here for a reason .

She glared at the ahead of her , how could she have been so stupid so careless . To have not even felt his presence when he waltzed into her town .

She knew how dangerous Aizen was , but she thought by now to know his presence.

She stopped when she reached her destination , the only clearing large and far enough from town so she could let loose.

She knew others would be on their way soon , after all it wasn't everyday the substitue soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki released her reitsu so carelessly.

And her friends were no fools either , by now they knew something was up . And were coming to help her.

She couldn't lose here , she had to fight off those two by herslef for now and wait for the cavalry to arrive.

Hopefully Chad had found that st,upid arrogant idiot of a shopkeeper Urahara and told him the situation .

She let herself land gracefully on the ground , and waited for her oppenents to come.

**-(Aizen )-**

"Well well, she didn't seem very happy to see me. Gin what did you say to her ?" I asked icily as I watched my darling ichigo run off .

" mmmmmmm nothin' ba' jus' , asked her if she was ok ! " Gin said innocently.

" hmmmm , I see . Is that so. " I say half heartedly ,not really caring.

" well anyway , she seems to be getting away . Let's go get her before Urahara Kisuke decides to intervene , or worse her father . " I said calmly.

" hehehe , ar' ya afrai' of those two cap'in Aizen ? Or d' you jus' not wan' t' deal wit' o'r protective fathers ? " Gin asked whiling cackling lightly.

He turned to look at Gin , looking at him calmly before breaking out into a smile. Then looking back toward where Ichigo had ran.

" I am not afraid of those two, I merely do not want to deal with them at the moment . But make no mistake , their time will come . But only after we get our plan moving along . " I said cheerfully .

Gin stayed silent after that , guessing my patience was starting to slip . It wasn't though , I was merely anxious .

I wanted to go play with ichigo , to see how far I could push her without her going insane.

Don't get me wrong , I was very fond of that girl . She was beautiful , I'd been watching her grow her entire life .

When we met in soul society she was beautiful . A warrioress , a loyal friend , a courageous person not afraid of anyone.

It was everything anyone could have asked for . And she was all mine .

I knew it the moment I saw her. And even if she protested , kicked and screamed at me , she would know it too ... Very soon she would understand .

**And that's a wrap for now . I hope you enjoyed this chapter , even if it sucked in my opinion . But rejoice , the next chapter is fight scene and our favorite emo gay shark and dumb kitty are going to be in it as well ! **

**Hehe well that's all for now , remember to a review ! **

**-Sorrowfulchild **


	5. Author's note !

**A/N: Hey guys quick authors note for you. Unfortunately, I have to take a short break on writing due to my work and school hours, not to mention my training hours with my trainer for tennis and soccer. It a lot of time on me. And right now I'm about to drop dead out of exhaustion. So I'm going to take a short break, in order to let my training hours with my trainer pass. **

**And until my work hours start slowing down. But rest assured I'm going to be back and at it on February 23****rd****. I promise and also as a treat I'm going to try and post 3 new chapters for all my stories on that day ! So please be a little patient, I'm very overwhelmed right now and need to concentrate on certain things.**

**-Sorrowfulchild**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys long time no see . I do apologize that , I haven't been writing for a bit but I was on vacation . And I had for a bit lost inspiration in my writings , so my sincerest apologies . I was having a very hard start of my school year . With so many papers and getting terribly Ill and funerals to attend . But I'm back in action and writing again. Although school is about to start to get hectic again. **

**But that doesn't matter because this year for my new years resolution , I decided to focus on my writing . Which means I've taken the liberty to update once a week for most of my stories . And use the weekends I have for the others ! So I should be updating this story either on the weekend or weekday . Haven't decided yet. **

**But when I do I'll post an authors note to let you know . But any who , now let's get on with the story okay ? I hope you enjoy this new chapter of **  
**Persistance . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach Tite Kubo does .**

**-ichigo-**

Ichigo was nervous , even though she had , had her far share of fights she knew this one was different . It was not just a fight , it was a battle . And it scared her , not because if she lost she was totally screwed but because if she went insane . Not only would others get hurt, but she would lose her sense of humanity . After all what can you protect , if you can't even protect something from yourself . It was her biggest fear , but one she couldn't afford to think about at the moment .

She just had to stall the three , just for a little while longer until help came to her rescue . But when a sudden power spike ridged in the air , she knew she was screwed . Two arrancar had just decided to show up , and she had a feeling Aizen had planned this . How utterly irritating , that man just never gave up . But now wasn't the time to complain , what two arrancars were on their way here were definitely a threat . She readied herself for the worst , standing in a defensive stance waiting for them all to show up.

Ad she didn't have to wait long , soon two arrancar she didn't recognize approached her . She back up a bit as they made a full stop , one with shitfaced grin , the other an indescribable look sat upon his . But that wasn't all , Aizen , tousen , and Gin showed up behind them . She looked around while her face may have been set into one of anger , feared held her eyes.

She was cornered , out powered and she knew it . But she wasn't one to give a thought of giving up . And she certainly wasn't giving up today . She held zangetsu tight in her hand , closed her eyes and in that second speed off . She wasn't going to go quietly , she was always one to make a stand . And one to make it known , she had to give it her all.

She came up behind the blue haired arrancar swinging Zangetsu and releasing a attack on him . Another prescence made itself known behind her , the black haired arrancar . She blinked , they were so fast . She didn't know what to do , they were so much faster than her . Quickly she vanished from them and ran to the opposite of them . She grit her teeth , she was very out matched what was she going to do . She quickly looked down at Aizen , whose tender smile was still placed . But she knew better beneath that small , was the grin of a predator.

" Hey Aizen , is this really the girl you were talkin' 'bout ?! I thought she'd be tougher than this !" the blue haired guy yelled .

She looked at him irritably , how annoying . She was going to have to step up her game . But how was she going to take on one alone if the other was going to cover one .

You want some help King ? All ya have to do is say so .I'll get rid of them brats for ya . Just let me loose , I'll even let ya hold the reins . Just let me loose for a bit , ya ain't got no chance with your level of power against those two.

At this she bit her lip , her hollow was itching to get out . And it was going to end well , she had two choices . Let him take over for a bit , or fail at that get beat up and captured . She didn't like either choice , but she didn't have to think twice about which she'd choose in order to get away from Aizen. So she shuppunoed away from the five . Looked at them once more before closing her eyes , letting her consciousness drift into her inner world . Releasing her hollows into reality . She could only hope it was the right choice for now , and wait and see until someone came.

**-Aizen- **

He watch as his little girl shuppunoed away , and started to look as if she were falling asleep . He look to Grimmjow and Ulquiorria to see them get ready to attack . But he sensed something in the air get heavy as the reitsu surrounded ichigos body . How very mysterious , and strangley frightening . It momentarily confused him , but then a light went off in him. She was letting her hollow out .

" Ulquiorria , Grimmjow be on guard . Your wish for a strong opponent is about to come true . This is why I chose her , she is strong even if she herself doesn't realize it . Her hollow side is about to appear , this side is more dangerous than herself. " he stated calmly .

And true to his own words , Ichigo's eyes opened to show beautiful glowing gold orbs , and a vicious smile set on her face . She was looking positively deadly , and dangerous as she grinned psychotically at them all. And before even he realized it , she'd shuppunoed all the way over to Grimmjow and slashed him across the chest . Ulquiorria had been more prepared and dogged her attempt on him. But she simply kept going at , like a feral cat. It was chilling he'd have to have Sayzel analyze her full on powers when they got back to his domain .

He watched carefully watching all her attacks . The way she let her body move the power flow . All of it as she kept going at it , with all her might . All with looking positively crazed . It seemed his subordinates were having trouble though , as they seemed to be failing to keep up with the girl raw strength . While that wasn't so concerning ,it was the fact of the matter that she was taking on two at the same time . And was clearly getting some type of an advantage against them . But was being very reckless , continuously swinging her sword and laughing . Run, dodge , swing , seemed to be the favorite attack plan . And while it seemed so very simple and easy to outwit it most certainly wasn't the case here. Ichigo's hollow side , was very smart and fast at ambushes. It was very interesting to watch to say the least though.

He didn't have time for this though , Ichigo's earlier outburst of reitsu had alerted her friends of danger . He now had to move fast or lose his precious warrior for another day . He sighed he really didn't want to get involved , but it seemed to be inevitable . He started to walk towards the fight in front of him , ignoring the questioning looks of Tousen , and Gin behind him. Keeping his eyes on the fighting transpiring in front him, watching all movements taking place. And when he saw his opening he took it . Quickly shuppunoeing in front of Ichigo before lifting his left leg and kicking her midsection.

He watched as she spiraled twords the ground hitting it harshly as ground and earth formed from out beneath her . He felt a tingeof guilt hitting her so hard , but it seemed to have worked . That is until she got right back up and tried to hit him back . Swinging her sword close to his face , making him dodge. He put his hands up the next time she swung , catching her blade during mid-swing . Shocked evident in those liquid gold orbs , curses and foul language pouring out of her mouth in a high pitched autotooned voice. He didn't like it when he was yelled or cursed at , but for Ichigo he'd make an exception . But that wasn't the point , or the time to have such thoughts.

Quickly he reached for his sword , and in a spilt second stabbed his hollowed precious warrior .watching as pain blossomed into that beautiful face . He watched as gold eyes slowly changed into honey-golden brown eyes. He knew she was back in control now , letting go of her sword that was still between his fingers he watched as the hand gripping the sword dropped to her side . While the gripped the sword that was plunged into her stomach.  
Moving his hand he gripped her shoulder and pulled out his own sword , quickly swinging it to let the blood fling off it before sheathing it once again.

He look back to Ichigo who struggled to stay conscious still standing one hand gripping her sword tightly the covering her lethal wound . She was looking down at the wound with eyes clouded with pain , blood had now started to drip out her mouth . She picked her has up to look at him before her eyes had rolled into the back of her head . Quickly her caught her before she fell ,but was amazed him in that moment was that she still gripped her sword so tightly . And that her sword seemed to had a hold on her too , as the wrapping on her guard tightened around her hand.

In that moment he knew she had chosen right . Ichigo was perfect , and now all he needed to do was get her medical attention and take her away from here. And he knew the perfect person to help her heal properly . He looked back to Grimmjow and Ulquiorria , and nodded his head at them to begin phase three . And watched as they sped off to another certain red heads direction .

" Gin , Tousen , lets go we are done here . We must go and get her some medical attention until Orihime-chan comes to us. " he stated calmly before looking back down at the now slumbering Ichigo before he realized it walked back through the palace hallway of his kingdom .

**Okay I'll stop it there and start on the next chapter , hoped you liked it ! **

**Please comment or pm for feedback ! **

**-Sorrowfulchild **


End file.
